Gentle tunes
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: It's the sequel to Promise! Gaahina!In Promise, Gaara invited hinata to visit him. So she did, to end up staying at their residence. One day when she was staying with them, they heard something beautiful, a flute, but who was playing it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hi! Here's the sequel to Promise (Gaahina)! Yeah yeah.. this is going to make alot of place in Suna.. so what? She went to visit him! What else do you expect? they go to the snow country? Wait.. that's a good idea for a different story.. Omg.. That was just a maybe! Anyways yeeah here's the story...

Oh! and i don't own the naruto characters! Just the plot of the story...

* * *

**Gentle tunes**

In the damn sunlight that's been burning for over 8 hours, **(A/N: wait.. was it even 8 hours.. no it was like 2 days or 3.. Anyways)** there walking on and on was Hinata.

_ How do they live here in these conditions? _She kept asking herself. For about another 20 minutes she kept walking, until the village finally came into sight.

When she finally reached the village she sighed. She had been to it many times, so the sight was getting a little boring... Sand, sand and more sand. **(A/N don't ask me why i'm ruining the story) **

**** _Wait.. why did I even bother coming?_ She kept thinking as she entered the village. Then she remembered _him _

Then she remembred what the hokage had said about him before she left.

_Soooo... He became... Kazekage _She thought. But like any other person, she just haad to bump into someone.

"Gomen.." Hinata said not looking at the person she had bumped into.

"Hinata?" She heared a confused voice that she reconized say. She looked up.

"Ah... Konichiwa Kazekage-sama" Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Oh.. right.. The hokage said something about you visiting.. Then again.. I did invite you" He said.** (A/N: Baka...A.K.A Idiot.. OMG DID I JUST CALL MY FAVOURITE NARUTO CHARACTER AN IDIOT? Er.. just this once.. )**

"Hai..." She said. "I just got here"

"Wel-" He was cut off some someone yelling his name.

"Gaara!" A older blonde with 4 pigtails yelled.

He smacked his forehead.

"_Temari_" He said sighing.

"Konichiwa, Temari-san" Hinata said bowing.

"Oh my gosh! Gaara has a girlfriend?" Temari asked. "My little brother's growing up faster then me!"

Gaara gave her a death glare. She gulped.

"Or... maybe not.." She quickly said. Hinata started giggling.

"Er... Well.. a-" He was cut off by his sister again.

"Hinata-chan! When did you arive here???" She asked acting all hyper. **(A/N: I just see it in others.. and i'm trying to add some stupid humor.. No questions asked.. Or.. maybe.. er.. let's just get back to the story...) **

Gaara's eye twitched. _She and Naruto should hook up.. Then again.. I don't want to be related to that kitsune_ He thought.

"Well.. I just arrived" Hinata stated.

"That means you haven't decided on where to stay, right?" Temari asked.

"I was planning on staying in an inn..." Hinata said.

"Nonsense! You're staying with US!" Temari said cheerfully. "If that's okay with you I mean"

"Well.. If there's no trouble.."

"No trouble at all!"

_Great... Just great..._ Gaara thought.

"Um.. If it's alright.. Then okay.." Hinata said,

"SUGOY!" Temari said. **(If none of you know what that means.. Sugoy means 'great') **

Then they all headed to the sand sib's house! Or should I say...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

* * *

Hehe.. Sorry about leaving the rest of my sentence to be continued! I'm evil.. Anyways yeeah.. Here it is! Read and Review please. The 2 R's in fan fiction... Next chapter may take a while.. so be aware it may sound freaky.. (This story comes from a dream i had) 


	2. The outfit!

Hiii! I found time in my life to type up chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Trying to balance alot of stuff out! But at least I know that there's always something to do! Well! Time to do something I'm suppose to.. So...

I don't own the anime naruto or any of the characters. I own only the plot of the whole idea, except some scenes and ideas may be from the anime or others.

* * *

Well, lets see how to explain this.. Well Hinata's being dragged around Suna by Temari...

_How did I get myself into this again...? _Hinata asked herself in her mind

**Hey, don't ask me!** Her inner said

_I didn't..._

**Actually.. You kind of did...**

**... Okay.. I get it**

Hinata heared a door slam in her head, **(A/N: Don't ask about that..)** She assumed that she had finally got her inner to be quiet.

"Hinata-chan? Did you hear me?" Temari asked. Hinata snapped back to reality.

"Ah... Gomen.. I was admiring the village," She lied.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"H-h-huh? No.. Nothing's wrong...," She lied again.

"Well! Anyways! What do you think?" Temari said holding a purple top and a matching purple and silver (knee legthed) skirt.

"Oh, that's quite pretty" She said. This time she wasn't really lying.

"Okay then! You try it on!"

"W-w-what??" Hinata asked surprised by her offer.

"I said, why don't you try it on??"

"But!"

"No buts! Go and try it on!" Temari said pushing her towards the changing rooms.**(A/N: I really have no clue if they had thoes back there...)**

After that intense hour of being about everywhere she now knows in Suna, hinata sat down (in her temporary room) on a chair. Only to be called again by the blonde. Sighing she stood up and walked out of the room (in that purple and silver outfit) to where she had been _intstructed _to go to.

When she entered the room she quickly assumed it was a family room.

"Oh shit!" A young brown headed boy said falling off the couch. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Isn't she pretty????" Temari asked Gaara.

"Er.." He said. She jabbed him in the arm. "Yeah.. Pretty..." Well, he wasn't really telling the truth. You can all pretty much expect that? Well through his point of view, she wasn't just 'pretty' He thought she looked... Beautiful. **(OH NOW HE'S OC!)**

"Oh is that best that you can say sis? I'd expect that from my younger bro, but my OLDER sister? Quite... er. word..?" Kankuro asked.

"Uhm.. Surprising?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah.. What she said!" He replied.

"At least we didn't pass out for a few minutes.. and fall off the couch..." Temari pointed out.

"What she said..." Gaara said.

Hinata sweatdropped again because of the scene that was happening. In the end Temari and Kankuro ended up taking on a battle outside, and He got wacked on the head with her fan... Hinata walked over and asked Gaara a question.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh... Okay." She said.

"Just to tell you..." He said. "I don't think you look _pretty_ in that"

"W-w-what?? Does that mean you don't like it?" She asked with her vision getting blurry because of tears.

He shook his head. "I said, I don't think you look pretty, I think you look _Beautiful"_

Hinata looked at him face completely red.

_What's with that...?_ he wondered

**You're an idiot.. **His inner said

_What. Did. You. Just. Say? _He threatened

**Just do this...** His inner said. Gaara mentally nodded. Hinata was still standing in the exact same spot, blush spreading to her neck. Just as his inner said, he pecked her cheek **(A/N: YET AGAIN!!)**

Oh now he's done it. Her face was steaming red. Then she passed out.** (A/N: No head butting, okay?) **

* * *

Okkkay! She fainted! Man, that's highly strange... I made him OC too! Oh and for people who don't know what OC means, it stands for _own character. _Anyways, like I said, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Well that's enough said.. See ya!


	3. Magical sound

Yay, I found time to write chapter 3! Sorry if it sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto or any of the characters.

Hina: O-o-only the idea!

Gaa: well this is going to suck.. She's going to make me OC again!

evil music theme playing

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Gentle Tunes 3  
Magical sound 

Sitting at her window, exausted Hinata thought of barfing out everything she had just eaten. She regretted not offering to help with dinner. Dude, the thing was _burnt_ and there was some _blue bubbles_ on it! She had almost even fainted after 1 taste of it! She made a mental note to NEVER let Temari cook alone!

It was a strange night, it was almost like a half eclipse and most of the stars in the sky were blocked by clouds. It didn't seem like it was going to rain. She wondered if it were always like that in Suna.

When she finally resigned to bed you could hardly seen any stars! As she started to drift off to sleep, but the dream wasn't pleasant.

* * *

Meanwhile, while she was stirring back and forth in bed, the other siblings were staring at papers.

"Dammit!" The two eldest, Temari and Kankuro yelled.

They were all and I meant EVERYONE in the tower were getting headaches staring at all the print. Just when they were about to continue writing they heard a scream.

* * *

Hinata sat up panting. The three siblings barged into the room asking what had happened.

"Are you OK?" Temari asked worried. Hinata nodded.

"I-i-it was just a simple nightmare.. Nothing more.. Gomen" Hinata said panting still.

"About what?" Gaara asked.

"N-nothing important" She said.

"It doesn't seem like it was nothing important" Kankuro said.

"It... It was about..." She started to explain. "There was blood..." She paused and shivered. "My.. My family.. They... They were..." She started to cry. Temari patted her on the back.

"Try to get some sleep, you probably don't get two nightmares in a day" Temari supposed while she left the room with her two brothers.

Once the she saw the door close and could no longer hear their footsteps, she pulled out something from her bag.

* * *

Sighing the 3 got back to their paperwork. Their headaches came back soon after. They were just about to slam the desk and throw their chairs at the door, but then something happened. 

There was some type of tune in the air. Something pleasant...The clouds on the night stars soon were gone and the stars were shining brightly again. A light sound that started to go into a song. It was a wonderful song, and every time they heard it pause they heard something interesting. A voice.. Not any ordinary one.. A wonderful light voice. The vocal along with the sound sounded beautiful.

But _what_ was it...

_Who_ was singing..

_Who_ was playing it..

To be continued...

* * *

He he A CLIFF HANGER SORTA! Hey.. I was talking to some one on msn, and we were like acting some funny thing out! I made him wear a dress and do girlie things! hears someone clear their throat Huh?... OH RIGHT! Hope you enjoyed it!

Read and review please!

Stacey


	4. The mayham begins

Yay, I found time to write chapter 4! Sorry if it sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto or any of the characters.

Hinata: O-o-only the plot!

Gaara: well this is going to stink.. She's going to make me OC again!(but mostly everyone else finds it funny still!)

evil music theme playing

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Gentle Tunes   
Chapter 4: The mayham begins

Hinata woke up 7:30am to some prancing in the hallway **(A/N: O.o)**

She opened her door to find Temari prancing around and her brothers chasing after her.

_...Is this how they usually spend their mornings..?_ Hinata thought.

The siblings finally awknowledged her presence and everything went silent.

"Uh" Kankuro, daring to speak said. "You didn't see anything!" Waving his hands infront of him as some tyoe of way that reminded her of the 'wax on, wax off' training she heard of. He then took that as his leave and ran into his bedroom.

Everyone was staring at his bedroom door when they heard alot of banging and crashing coming from there. The two other siblings looked at Hinata and said, "You don't want to know"

"H-h-hai..." Hinata agreed sweatdropping.

"Sooo.." Temari said trying to think of something."Hey! Hina-chan! Let's go shopping after breakfeast!"

"No..." Gaara said when Temari gave him the _you know what i'm going to ask_ look.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm trying to keep things sane."

"So.. Is that a no..?" Temari asked confused.

"Hn"

"That's not a word"

"It is now." Gaara announced.

Hinata gave a slight giggle. Temari pouted and said "Little brothers are a pain, especially when they're in power" Causing Hinata to actually fall over and laugh. Then all out of a sudden, some random ninja ran into the room yelling, "Our beloved panda has turned gay!... Oh wait.. It's a girl.. Never mind!" Then left the room. Everyone sweat dropped

"All hail that magical sound!" Temari shouted. Gaara nodded and then said.

"I'm not gay." and then he went after that ninja.

"sound..?" Hinata asked studdering.

"Yep! Last night, after you had that nightmare!" Temari explained.

"And it even stoped Temari from smacking he her head on my office door when I wouldn't let her in!" Gaara said walking back inside. "Couldn't she be any more blonde?" **(A/N: no offence.. o.O)**

"Someone's not waking up tomorrow." Temari said glaring at her little brother.

"If you talking about me, don't forget, I don't sleep, isomia" Gaara reminded her.

"Damn!" Temari groaned. "Well one of the easiest ways to take out stress!" She ran into her other younger brother's room.

* * *

Hehe, well that's over with!R n R! .. You better! growls Or i'll send temari after yah!

Anyways thanks for reading, i dunno if i'll update soon..(no real inspiration!) Anyways yeah! RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
